


Drunken Exploits

by Raina_StormFire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confident Furihata and Sakurai, Dirty talk (attempted), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kasamatsu and Kiyoshi want to cuddle, Love Confession, Making Out, Minor Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Multi, Slutty Himuro, Tsundere Hyuuga and Midorima, everyone is drunk, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_StormFire/pseuds/Raina_StormFire
Summary: All the GOM and their friends are at Akashi’s for a party. People get drunk and things get crazy. Kind of OOC and crack because they’re drunk but there is an actual plot.





	Drunken Exploits

Momoi wasn’t sure what to expect when she accepted Akashi’s invitation for a party to celebrate everyone graduating college, but it certainly wasn’t a room full of wasted basketball players. 

Akashi had invited all the GOM of course, but he had also invited all of Seirin’s starting lineup from their first year. Everyone was able to attend except for Izuki who could not make it because he had a date. He had refused to tell them who, but when Seirin explained his absence Kise had hinted that his date was with the third year shooting guard on his team. In addition to the GOM and Seirin, Akashi had allowed them all to bring a plus one. It was a recipe for disaster and Momoi was extremely concerned for everyone’s well being when she learned that beer was available. 

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard a loud feminine squeak. She looked in the direction that the sound had come from and was not completely surprised when she saw that it was Kise that had made the sound. What did surprise her was that his grumpy senpai had his arms locked tight around him. It would have made a lot more sense if Kise had been the one to attack Kasamatsu, but the fact that he was openly hugging his boyfriend in front of other people clued Momoi in on just how drunk the former captain was. 

“Senpai! What are you doing?” Cried Kise. Even though the two of them had been dating for a while, Kasamatsu had strictly banned all forms of PDA. So it was quite a shock for Kise when his slightly shorter boyfriend tackled him into the couch. 

“Shut up,” the boy grumbled as he snuggled into Kise’s chest, “I want to cuddle. So you can’t leave.” Kise’s already flushed cheeks darkened in color. 

“Wait I thought you said that we weren’t allowed to even hug in public. What the heck has gotten into you?” Kasamatsu raised his head from Kise’s chest and opened his eyes. His eyes were glazed over and they looked bleary and unfocused. 

“Senpai are you drunk?” Kise asked, a little confused because he knew that his boyfriend was only on his second beer. Kasamatsu put his head back down and moaned. 

“Quiet, I’m trying to sleep.” Kise was surprised, but nevertheless he let his boyfriend snuggle into him. He never expected his boyfriend to be such a lightweight. About a few moments later he was asleep, his even breaths tickling Kise’s stomach where his shirt had ridden up and his stomach was exposed. Kise used this time to stare at the captain’s face; he had no idea how cute he looked. He carefully extracted his own phone from his pocket, and took a few pictures. Now he had an adorable cuddly Kasamatsu as his background. He decided that his boyfriend had the right idea. He wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu and brought him closer. Then he drifted off to sleep as well. 

———————————————-

As Momoi giggled at the sight of the two teammates cuddling, her eyes began to wander to the kitchen where Aomine who was standing suspiciously close to Sakurai. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw him hand Sakurai a drink while standing behind him, causing his body to press against the smaller boy. She had known that Aomine prefered guys, but she had never thought he would be interested in someone like Sakurai. Momoi continued to watch in amazement as Aomine boldy ran his fingers down the boy’s arm.

Sakurai didn’t really know what to think when Aomine came up behind and handed him a drink. The way he gave it to him was rather odd. Aomine had sneaked up behind him and rested his arm on top of his head, dangling the drink in front of his face. 

“Here take it.” he said as waved the can in front of his face. 

“Um t-thank you, but I’ve already had a drink, sorry.” Sakurai replied, slightly confused. Aomine glared down at him. 

“Take it.”

“Sorry.” He took the beer and took a few sips, then looked back up at Aomine. He seemed pleased now. They stood there for a little, Aomine draped over him eyes closed not making a sound. There bodies were pressed close together, but strangely Sakurai did not mind at all. He was starting to wonder if he had fallen asleep, when Sakurai got the fright of his life. 

Aomine had begun to run his fingers over the pale skin of Sakurai’s arms. He stood still not daring to move, but Aomine just kept running his fingers over him. The power forward must have been way more drunk then he had realized. Sakurai gazed up at him, hoping for an explanation. His previously shut eyes opened and grinned at the boy gazing up at him. Sakurai’s eyes widened when he felt Aomine’s hand trail away from his arms and down to his thighs. He cursed the fact that he was wearing shorts today. Aomine had hiked them up and was now touching the bare skin of his thighs. 

He abesnetmidly wondered why he didn’t stop him, but Aomine’s hand was warm and the circles he was drawing on his thighs were strangely calming. It was only when he let out a quiet moan and involuntarily moved his hips into Aomine’s that he realized what he was doing. 

“I uh,” he pushed away from Amonie’s hold, “I need some air, sorry.” The tall man only grinned at him as he let him go from his grasp.

“Well see you later,” Aomine winked, then he turned and swaggered away. As soon as he exited the kitchen Saukrai latched on to the kitchen counter as his knees began to buckle. ‘What the heck was I doing? Why did Aomine have to come and do that to me? There are plenty of other people for him to harass here. Well I didn’t hate it though. I mean it did kinda feel good…’ Sakurai shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” he mumbled. He took another sip of his beer, then he nearly spit it out when he heard a voice behind him.

“Was Aomine-kun bothering you? I’m sorry he can get a little handsy when he’s drunk.” Sakurai turned around to find a bleary eyed Kuroko looking back at him.

“No sorry, he’s fine.” Kuroko raised his eyebrows in surprise at his response.

“You mean you actually liked him all over you?” Sakurai flushed a deep red. 

“What no sorry, I uh mean well um.” He attempted to stutter a response.

“Don’t worry about it. Plus I think you would look good with Aomine.” If Sakurai had been drinking he definitely would have spit out his drink that time.

“Sorry what did you say?” Kuroko only let out a small laugh at his shocked expression.

“Just a thought that’s all.” Kuroko took another sip of his beer and Sakurai did the same. 

“Well time for me to go and seduce Kagami-kun.” Sakurai spit out his drink that time, he tried to form a complete sentence so he could ask him if he had heard him right, but Kuroko had already disappeared. His eyes drifted over to where Kagami was having a conversation with Himuro at the other side of the kitchen. He pitied the poor boy. A drunk Kuroko was one to be feared. 

———————————————-

Kagami didn’t love to drink, but he knew that he could hold his liquor. Although when he started to get drunk, he began to have problems forming proper sentences. He knew he wasn’t to far off from that point, but Tatsuya was completely wasted. 

“Just how much did you drink?” Himuro only giggled in response.

“Don’t worry about me Taiga. I’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah don’t worry about him Taiga.” Kagami jumped a foot into the air. Kuroko had appeared behind him.

“W-wait what d-did you say?” He cursed the fact he had trouble forming sentences. It must be the alcohol. Yeah it definitely does not have anything to do with the way his heart started to pound when Kuroko used his given name.

“Oh nothing Kagami-kun, I just said that Himuro will be fine that’s all.” He smirked up at Kagami and blinked innocently. Kagami gulped as he attempted to control his beating heart. That dam tease. 

“U-uh yes, um I’m sure you’re right.” For some reason he had a difficult time looking at Kuroko directly.

“So,” Kuroko began as he moved closer to Kagami, “you having fun?” 

“Y-yes, uh the party is-” Kagami nearly yelped when he felt Kuroko run his hand down his bicep. 

“Um exactly h-how much have you had to d-drink tonight.” Kuroko looked at up with him with his glazed eyes.

“Does it matter? Anyway I was think that you and I could have some fun.” Kagami’s face turned as red as his hair. 

“Get some Taiga.” Himuro, who had been watching them the whole time, had decided to interject.

“Not helping Tatsuya.” Kagami growled at him, his face still extremely red. 

“Have fun with Kuroko-chin, but if you hurt him I’ll crush you.” Murasakibara had appeared behind Himuro and seemed to be pretty drunk as well. 

“Atsushi!” Himuro’s face lit up and he through his arms around the taller man's neck. 

“I missed you!” He snuggled into Murasakibara happily. 

“You know I think Kuroko-chin has the right idea. What do you say Muro-chin.”

“Yes Atsushi! I need your-” Kagami slapped his hand over Himuro’s mouth. He knew that he had no filter when he was drunk. 

“Tatsuya please don’t do this here.” 

“Ok then.” He jumped up and Murasakibara caught him in his arms bridal style. 

“Well there’s no time to lose. Let’s go Atsushi!” 

“Wow Muro-chin so impatient.” Murasakibara smirked at the man in his arms. Then he turned and walked out of the kitchen, headed towards the stairs. As they walked away Kagami still caught part of their conversation.

”I can’t wait for you to be inside me.”

“So dirty Muro-chin. I’m going to have to punish you if you keep talking like that.”

”I’ve been bad. Please punish me.”

 

“Only good boys get what they want.”

“Aww Atsushi that’s not fair. Please, I’ll do anything you want.”

Kagami sighed deeply. He really did not want to think about what his brother and his boyfriend were going to do. If Himuro wasn’t embarrassed by his behavior he would be embarrassed for him.

“Can’t say that was unexpected though.” Kagami returned his attention to Kuroko and laughed with him.

“Yeah those two are pretty crazy about each other.” 

“Well come and find me later Kagami-kun. I was serious about what I said earlier.” During Murasakibara and Himuro’s “conversation” Kuroko’s hand had strayed from Kagami’s bicep to his spine. He continued to trail his fingers lightly down his back. Kagami had to consciously suppress a groan. Kuroko was just plain torturing him.

“I think we would have a very fun time together.” His hand move down to Kagami’s backside and boldy squeezed. Kagami did his best not to fall over from surprise. Apparently his stumble had caused him to hunch over enough for Kuroko to get close enough to whisper into his ear. 

“I believe we would both be happy with the result.” Although Kagami was a bit uncomfortable in his hunched over position, he was about eye level with Kuroko. As he looked into his eyes he felt his face begin to heat up at their close proximity. Even though Kuroko’s eyes were glazed over and he was totally drunk, he seemed to speak with confidence. Like he truly believed what he said and if that was true… well Kagami didn’t know what to think. 

Then his brain nearly short circuited when he felt Kuroko place a light kiss on Kagami’s cheek. It was a quick kiss and so light he barely felt it. He felt his face heat up again. Maybe finding Kuroko later wasn’t such a bad idea. Kuroko had already disappeared by the time his brain was able to function again. He wondered what would happen if he did run into Kuroko later. Then his thoughts of the smaller boy were interrupted when he heard Hyuuga yelling loudly. He poked his head outside of the kitchen and saw that Hyuuga was pinned to the ground by a giggling Kiyoshi.

———————————————-

Hyuuga wondered what he had done to deserve this. He had been having a conversation with Riko when all of the sudden a buzzed Kiyoshi had come out of nowhere, yelling his name and headed straight for him. So Hyuuga did what he believed any rational person would do in his situation, he ran. Not like it made a difference, Kiyoshi wasn’t deterred and chased after him. Hyuuga ran into the kitchen, made it around the table, and back into the living room. Then he mysteriously tripped when he passed by Riko. That’s how he ended up pinned face first to the carpet with a laughing Kiyoshi on top of him.

“Kiyoshi are you an idiot or something? Get off of me!” Hyuuga was feeling rather agitated. He had no patience for Kiyoshi’s antics right now. 

“Aww come on Hyuuga. Don’t be such a grump.” He ignored Hyuuga’s complaints and adjusted his arms as best as he could so he was awkwardly hugging the smaller man. Hyuuga felt his face begin to heat up when Kiyoshi snuggled into his back. 

“Oi, what are you doing? Don’t you dare fall asleep on me.” Kiyoshi didn’t respond right away. He seemed to be confused about something.

“Hey Hyuuga.”

‘Yes, what do you want?”

“Why do you always yell at me?”

“Huh?” Hyuuga turned his head the best he could to face Kiyoshi. He looked into dark eyes, that seemed to be rather sad.

“I mean you’re always yelling at me. Do you not like being around me?” Hyuuga wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. Of course he liked being around Kiyoshi. He was a great friend and maybe when he had realized that his feelings went beyond those of friendship he had began to get a little snappier with him. It was only because he had never had these feeling before and wasn't really sure what to do. 

“Of course I like being with you! We are friends after all, don’t be stupid.” Hyuuga did his best to stop his face from flushing. While Kiyoshi only hummed happily in response. 

“Good cause I really like being with you too.” 

“Ok that’s great. Now can you get off me?” He placed both his hands on the ground and attempted to push him off of him. Keyword being attempted, he didn’t even get more than an inch off the ground. 

“Well since we both like being around each other I don’t see the problem. Plus you smell like shaving cream. Were you working at the barber’s before you came here?” Hyuuga didn’t think his face could get any redder. 

“What? Don’t smell me moron, that’s weird.” 

“Why? I like the way you smell and I like you. I don’t see the problem.” Hyuuga inhaled sharply. He wondered if he had heard him correctly.

“Oh yeah now is probably not the best time to mention this but I like you.” Hyuuga refused to pick his face up from the carpet to look at him. 

“Aww come on Hyuuga, say something.” Kiyoshi began to tap on his arm impatiently. He took a few moments to still his heart that was going a mile a minute, then faced him. Kiyoshi blinked at him blankly, expecting him to say something.

“Wow your face is really red.” Kiyoshi put the palms of his hands against Hyuuga’s warm cheek. His fingers traced the lines of his cheekbones. 

“Your face is turning even redder. It kind of reminds me of Kagami’s hair.” His hands continued to trace his face.

“Come on please say something.” Hyuuga turned his face to the side so he wasn’t looking directly into Kiyoshi’s eyes. 

“Fine! I like you too. Happy now?” 

“Aww Hyuuga you’re so cute when you’re acting all tsundere!” Hyuuga yanked his head out of Kiyoshi’s hold.

“Shut up! I am not a tsundere. Don’t confuse me with that carrot head!” Kiyoshi ignored his protests and wrapped his arms around him the best he could in their position. Hyuuga let him have his moment. Besides Kiyoshi’s hugs were alright. It was kind of like being hugged by a teddy bear. A very large and heavy teddy bear that is.

“Hey Hyuuga.” 

“Yes, anymore questions?” 

“Well yes. I was wondering if i could kiss you?” Hyuuga whipped his head to face him as fast as he could. 

“What did you just say?” He could already feel his face heating up. At least Kiyoshi seemed to have a little bit of a blush as well.

“Well I was thinking that since we like each other it would be okay. Please Hyuuga.” Kiyoshi blinked hopeful at him. He looked like an impatient puppy that was doing its best to remain still so it could get a treat. Hyuuga turned his head to the side, he couldn’t resist those eyes. 

“Stupid Kiyoshi,” he muttered, “fine I guess you can, but-” He was cut of by a pair of lips on his own. His lips were a bit chapped, but they were warm and not there for long enough. Kiyoshi looked at Hyuuga worriedly.

“Was that okay?” 

“Shut up and kiss again me you idiot.” Kiyosh’s lips were back on his own, this time with more confidence. They pressed harder. Hyuuga began to kiss back as he moved his lips to match Kiyoshi’s. The kiss had begun to get a little rough, when Kiyoshi nipped at Hyuuga’s bottom lip. He did his best to suppress a moan, but judging by the way Kiyoshi smirked into their kiss he had probably heard him. Kiyoshi kept on biting at his lip and Hyuuga kept on failing to suppress his moans. 

When Kiyoshi began to drag his tongue against his lower lip Hyuuga began to squirm. Afterall, he was still pinned under Kiyoshi and it wasn’t the most comfortable of positions. Plus he really wanted to have hands free so he could wrap them around Kiyoshi neck. The man on top of him understood and lifted his body enough for Hyuuga to flip over. Their kiss only broke for a moment, then hungry lips were back on his own and a familiar weight settled on him. He wrapped his arms around Kiyoshi’s neck and arched his back into the kiss when he felt his tongue along his lips again, seeking entrance into his mouth. 

“Well it’s good to see that you resolved all that sexual tension.” Kiyoshi and Hyuuga stopped their kissing to see that it was Koganei who had interrupted them. When the two of them had fallen they had ended up near the corner where Koganei and Mitobe had been making out in all night. The cat-faced man was perched on his boyfriend’s lap, and looking quite pleased with himself.

“Have you and Mitobe even moved from that spot?” Kiyoshi asked curiously.

“Nope!” Koganei cried happily as he placed a kiss on his silent boyfriends lips.

“We’ve been having fun here all night. Right Rin-chan?” The man in question removed his hands from his smaller boyfriend’s waist and made a few gestures. 

“Oh come on don’t get embarrassed now. You weren’t shy earlier.” More frantic hand gestures were made this time.

“Don’t worry about them. It’s not like we were trying to hide.” He turned back to the two lying on the floor.

“Well if you excuse us we have some important business to attend too. Also, glad you guys finally got together, but now I owe Riko money. 

“Were you guys betting on us?” Hyuuga asked, not at all pleased.

“Come on both of you guys are in the betting pool for Kagami and Kuroko, You know that’s not the only one we have. Plus I know that you were the one who won it for me and Rin-chan. Of course we have one for you. I mean you are our captain afterall.”

“Now if you will excuse us, I believe I said there was some business to attend too.” Koganei and Mitobe went back to kissing. He had lowered his voice, but Hyuuga still caught what he had said.

“Where were we? Ahh yes that’s right. Oh, do that thing you were doing with your tongue earlier. Yes! That’s it keep-” The rest of his sentence was cut off with a loud moan. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi shared looks of disgust. Then they burst out laughing.

“Well those two never did have any shame.” 

“Yeah Mitobe always complains, but he always gives in to Koganei in the end.” Kiyoshi laughs.

“But now we have to listen to them making out all night. I mean we could always move if you would get off of me.”

“Nah I’m pretty comfortable.”

“Well I can think of something better to do then listen to them all night. Kiyoshi grinned down at him, understanding what he was hinting at.

“And what would that be?’ He teased.

“Just shut up and kiss me again.” Hyuuga avoided his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. 

“Sure, but one question first.”

“You certainly are full of questions tonight.”

“Last one I swear, but is Furihata flirting with Akashi in public place?”

“Oh my god you’re right!’

———————————————-

Takao had spent the majority of the night having a pleasant conversation with Furihata. Occasionally they had been interrupted by a completely wasted Akashi. Apparently all the members of the GOM were either complete lightweights or loved to drink just to get drunk. It had been pretty entertaining seeing the serious captain of the GOM flirting with his boyfriend very openly. True he had always been rather doting on his boyfriend, but it seemed like the redhead had taken a page from Kuroko’s book. The popping up randomly and complimenting him very honestly was extremely effective on Furihata. His face would turn all sorts of wonderful shades of red when Akashi whispered things into his ear.

He really didn’t mind the interruptions at all, it gave him an opportunity to tease Furihata even more. No one was really sure what to think when they had announced their relationship. They seemed to be so different from each other, but somehow they made it work. Their differences is the reason they could get this far in their relationship, they truly completed each other. He was happy for them and it was cute to see how Furihata gushed over his boyfriend. Takao only wished he could talk about his boyfriend too. For some reason Midorima had asked him to keep their relationship a secret. He didn’t understand what the problem was, but he agreed not to say anything. The only problem was that he was missing out on quality opportunities to brag about his amazing boyfriend.

“So Furi is the sex still good?” Now if Takao had asked Furihata this earlier in the night the boy would have blushed, stuttered uncontrollably, and then refuse to answer. The thing was is that Furihata had been drinking steadily all night, so he became pretty open with his thoughts.

“Of course, I mean Sei is a complete beast! I’m lucky that I can walk afterwards half of the time.” Furihata laughed like the answer was completely obvious.

“Well Kouki it’s good to know that you enjoy it as much as I do.” Akashi had appeared behind Furihata with an extremely smug look on his face. Trailing behind him was a drunk Midorima.

“Sei!” Furihata’s face lit up like a lightbulb when he heard his boyfriend behind him. He threw his arms around his neck and cuddled up to him. Akashi wrapped his arms around his waist in response, giving him a rarer smile. 

“Hello Takao, always a pleasure.” Akashi said politely. Midorima moved from his position behind Akashi to stand next to Takao.

“Mine.” Takao was confused by what Midorima said, then became infinitely more confused when he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s body. 

“Huh Shin-chan just how drunk are you? I thought you would become even more tsundere when drunk like Serin’s captain.” Akashi laughed at Takao’s confusion.

“Actually he gets rather clingy when he is drunk. I apologize for his actions.”

“What do you mean you are apologizing for me? Am I not allowed to hug my boyfriend?” Takao’s eyes bugged out of his head. It was Midorima who had wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but he just spilled the beans. Not like Takao minded, now he could boast about his amazing boyfriend all he wanted. Akashi and Furihata were also rather surprised by Midorima’s statement considering how much their eyes had widened. 

“No of course not I just did not realize that you two were together, congratulations” Once the idea had finally registered, Akashi realized just how perfect they were for each other. 

“That’s awesome guys, congrats!” Furihata was so happy that his friend had found someone who would treat him right. Midorima accepted their congratulations with a smug look on his face. 

“Yep and he’s all mine.” To prove his point he ducked down and planted a kiss on his unsuspecting boyfriend. 

“Aww Shin-chan. I love it when you show your feelings. You are just too cute sometimes.” Takao threw his arms around his boyfriend. This could not have gone better. 

“So how long has your secret relationship been going on?” Furihata winked at them. Takao began to respond when heard a strange noise.

“Wait do you hear that?” The four of them paused and listened to the weird sounds. It was a weird mixture of creaks and moans.

“Yes Atsushi right there! Come on harder!”

“So loud tonight Muro-chin.” The four of them traded looks of disgust. 

“We should probably move.” Takao supplied helpfully.

“I agree those monsters can go for hours.” Midorima shook his head as he spoke, looking completely done. 

“Well I probably should not have mentioned that there were extra rooms. It’s partly my fault.” Akashi smiled ruefully. Furihata brought one of his hands down to Akashi’s stomach. He lifted up his shirt and trailed his hand across his abs. 

“You know I actually think they’ve got the right idea. What do you think Seijuro?” Furihata whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Takao could have sworn he saw Akashi’s eye change to gold for a second.

“Definitely. Let’s go Kouki.” Akashi wasted no time grabbing Furihata’s hand and beelining for the stairs. One thing was for certain, Akashi Seijuro absolutely could not resist a confidant Furihata Kouki. 

“Well that was…” Midorima wasn’t sure what to think.

“Actually kind of expected.” Takao finished for him. He looked up at his boyfriend with a wide smile. Midorima could not stop the small smile on his face. Their cute moment was interrupted by the noises of Murasakibara and Himuro. Midorima wrinkled his nose.

“We should probably move now.” 

“Great idea Shin-chan. I want to go and show everyone my wonderful boyfriend!” Takao grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and led him off into the kitchen. For some reason when Midorima was drunk he was not only clingy, but incredibly proud of his boyfriend. Not like Takao was going to complain about that. 

———————————————-

Riko had been walking back from the bathroom when she overheard Midorima admitting that Takao and him were dating. She ran over to Momoi to tell her the great news. The pinkette was overjoyed at the news.

“I new that Midorin liked him! This is so awesome.” Momoi grabbed Riko’s hands, then began jumping up and down. The older laughed and joined in her excited jumping. It was easy to get lost in the bubbly girl’s happiness.

“Oh yeah speaking of our friends that have been pinning after each other forever. Look over there.” Momoi pointed in the direction of the other couch that was not occupied by Kise and Kasamatsu. Riko looked in the direction, eyes widening. 

“Is that the apologetic mushroom making out with Aomine?” Momoi laughed at her comment.

“Apologetic mushroom is kind of a fitting name for him isn’t it? Yeah Dai-chan had been hardcore pining over him for awhile. I’m glad he finally got it together.” Riko found that she couldn’t look away from the surprising scene.

“Sakurai what the heck has gotten into you?” Aomine had been having a heated debate with Kagami about which type of burger was the best when Sakurai had come out of nowhere and sat down on his lap. Not that he was complaining. 

“Well you seemed pretty enthusiastic when you had your hands on me earlier so I thought you wouldn’t mind repeating that.” Sakurai had risen from his lap to move his legs so that his knees were on either side of Aomine’s hips. He brought his face closer to Aomine’s and leaned in. The taller boy barely had a chance to take a quick breath before Sakurai's lips were on his.

Aomine immediately began kissing back furiously, his hands moved to grab Sakurai’s hips. The boy straddling him was holding nothing back, moaning loudly in appreciation when Aomine slid his tongue across his bottom lip. Sakurai opened his mouth quickly, letting Aomine invade his mouth by exploring every inch of it with his tongue. He whimpered a bit when he felt harsh teeth biting at his lips, but got used to the feeling. Then got his revenge by shoving his tongue into Aomine’s mouth and running his tongue along the other man’s. Aomine groan loudly in response to the his movements. He decided that Sakurai needed to be rewarded for his excellent job. He smirked when he heard Sakurai inhale sharply because he had felt Aomine’s hands move from his waist to his butt. 

“Problem?” Aomine raised his eyebrows when he questioned the man panting in front of him. He had trouble keeping the smirk off his face. When Sakurai got his blushing under control, he looked Aomine in the eye.

“Of course not. This is completely fine, right?” Sakurai rolled his hips into Aomine’s crotch. He made a conscious effort not to whimper. His gaze had lit a fire in Aomine. He was loving this sassy and sexy side of him.

“Yes you are right, this is totally fine. Now, where were we?” Aomine happily returned to satisfying his friend in his lap by trailing kisses down his exposed throat and enjoying the pleased sounds he made. 

———————————————-

Kagami had excused himself from his intense conversation with Aomine the moment he saw Sakurai approaching them. With the determined look in the usually timid man’s eye, they would be busy for awhile. He was debating about entering the kitchen, concerned he might run into another couple making out, when Kuroko appeared in front of him. 

“Oh uh h-hey Kuroko.” He swore that he lost a year of his life each time Kuroko surprised him like that. 

“So Kagami-kun, have you thought about what I said earlier?” Kagami took a deep breath and willed his blush away. It was ridiculous how quickly Kuroko could get him flustered with just a few words. He had indeed thought about what Kuroko said earlier. Although he was hesitant because he was worried about their friendship, he had been questioning his feelings towards his Shadow recently. But it was late, they were both drunk, and almost everyone else was too. ‘Why not?’ He thought. The alcohol giving him the confidence boost he needed, he picked up Kuroko and held him in his arms.

“Eep! Kagami-kun what are you doing?” For the first and last time that night Kuroko was the embarrassed one instead of Kagami. He felt his heart melt when he heard Kuroko’s adorable little yelp. He took a moment to stop his soul from leaving his body.

“Oh sorry. I guess I should have asked before I did this?” Kagami was really worried now. He wondered if had come on to strong.

“Don’t apologize, I was only surprised that’s all.” Kuroko had a small smile on his face as he looked at his best friend. He wrapped his legs around Kagami’s waist and linked his arms behind his neck. 

“Now don’t freak out okay?” Kagami was confused by his Shadow’s statement, then nearly dropped him in surprise when he felt his lips on his. Kuroko pulled back and looked at him worriedly.

“You okay with this?” 

“Y-yep definitely.” Kagami did his best to stutter a response with his face as red as his hair. Kuroko laughed at his cuteness, then went back to kissing him. After a few moments Kagami began to kiss him back, although a bit sloppily. Not like Kuroko really knew what to do either. Kuroko began to run his hands through his Light’s hair, playing with the reddish strands. Then his hands, moved again to tickle the hairs on the back of his neck, getting a little groan in response.

“Hey um Kuroko if we want to continue this were going to have to move. I can’t hold you forever.”

“Oh yeah sorry I forgot. Well the couches are occupied, but we could definitely fit into that chair with me in your lap.” He enjoyed see Kagami’s face steady turn the color of a fire hydrant. 

“Uh yeah s-sure.” Kuroko smiled, Kagami was just too fun to mess with it. He wondered how he got so lucky.

———————————————-

Momoi and Riko already had a great position to observe the two boys that were making out on the couch, but they nearly had a heart attack when the saw the other couple. Kagami was backing up backwards into the chair in the room with Kuroko in his arms. His face was already completely red, but turned a shade darker when he saw the two girls looking at the two of them. He was probably extremely embarrassed because Kuroko had his hands firmly gripped on his shoulders and was using the support to bite Kagami’s earlobe. 

“OMG you go Kuroko!” Momoi cheered for her friend. His only response to her cheering was a wink and a smug smile. Riko laughed at the girl’s enthusiasm, it was nice to see some so happy over their friends.

“Dang it now Furihata wins the bet.” Momoi looked at Riko in confusion.

“What do you mean he won?”

“Oh all of us Seirin members placed bets on when those two would get together. We did it for Koganei and Mitobe as well. I called it a team building exercise.” 

“Team building exercise, now that’s funny.” Riko didn’t think it was especially funny, but for some reason it had the Tōō manger laughing hysterically. She looked kind of cute like that.

“Um Momoi, are you drunk?” 

“Oh only a little.” She waved off Riko’s concerns. 

“So want to continue our discussion of who the cutest couple is?” Momoi asked her with a wide smile and Riko felt herself smiling back.

“There is nothing else I’d rather do.” They had started off as rivals, but hung out with each other so they could have a conversation with a girl. Then they realized they had a lot in common and talking with each other had become enjoyable. Riko was glad she had a friend as sweet and caring as the cute pinkett. 

———————————————-

Furihata slowly began to stir as the sunlight peeked through the curtains. He opened one eye then immediately closed it again, the sun’s rays nearly blinding him. Letting out a small groan he forced himself to sit up. Opening his eyes slowly Furihata was greeted with the familiar sight of his boyfriend’s bedroom. He turned his gaze to the beautiful boy who lay in bed with him. Akashi looked peaceful when he slept, like an angel with his crimson hair fanning around him like a halo. 

He chucked to himself and wondered when he had gotten so sappy. When thinking of words to describe Akashi Seijuro angel was definitely not a word someone would usually use. Granted Furihata might be a little biased, but the rays of the early morning sun gave his pale skin an almost otherworldly glow. His pale skin also allowed Furihata to see the few hickeys dotted along his collarbone and neck. He blushed when he remembered how Akashi had gotten them.

Although Furihata would spend the whole day gazing at his boyfriend if he could, he should check to make sure all his friends had gotten home safely. He let out another groan as he got out of bed, placing his hands on his aching head. Then he attempted to take a step and nearly fell to the floor. His hips had not hurt this much for a while now. Furihata blushed as he dimly recalled the actions that lead to his troubled walking. Slowly he made his way around the bedroom, retrieving all his clothes and dressing himself. Then he made his way down the stairs, wincing in pain at every step. 

He figured that he had left his phone in the living room last night. He opened the door and his jaw hit the floor. Every single person who had been at the party had apparently spent the night at Akashi’s house, not that he had a problem with it. He was actually kind of glad they had all stayed over because it didn’t seem like any of them were sober enough to drive. A smile grew on his face as he gazed at his friends lovingly. 

Kise and Kasamatsu had not moved from their spot where they had been cuddling on one of the couches. They both had their arms wrapped around each other and their legs were intertwined. Kasamatsu looked rather small as he lay in his kouhai’s arms. His head was tucked under Kise’s chin and had a small smile on his face. Kasamatsu was rarely open with his affection for Kise in public, while Kise was the exact opposite prefering to shower him in love daily no matter where they were or how many people were around. But his smile said it at all, the affection Kasamatsu had for the boy cuddling him was clearly written all over his face. 

Cuddled up on one end of the other couch were Aomine and Sakurai. Aomine’s was leaning against the back of the couch, his feet touching the ground. Sakurai who was sitting close to him, had his head on Aomine’s lap, while one of Aomine’s hands was resting on the top of his head. They had ended up in a surprisingly innocent position compared to the less that innocent things they had been doing earlier. The two of them were an interesting combo and Furihata didn’t really know what to make of them. They had an interesting dynamic, but he knew that they could become a great couple.

His gaze drifted over to the chair in the room that was currently occupied by Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami looked totally relaxed as he lounged in the chair, his legs splayed out and his head resting against the back of the chair. Kuroko was sitting in Kagami’s lap, his face oriented towards Kagami’s broad chest. Kagami’s arms were loosely wrapped around the small boy’s waist. Though the two claimed to be just friends, the connection and bond they shared went far deeper than that. They had denied everything so far, but Furihata would love to see how they explained that this was a normal thing for friends.

Since space on coaches was limited Kiyoshi and Hyuuga had ended up on the floor. They lay side by side with Kiyoshi’s arms wrapped tight around Hyuuga. Hyuuga had a scowl on his face, while Kiyoshi had a soft smile on his face. Even though the boy had originally ran away from Kiyoshi, the alcohol making him extra tsundere, Furihata knew that Hyuuga returned Kiyoshi’s feelings, he just had a hard time expressing them. The two of them had been through a lot together, and they had become great friends, and Furihata was happy that last night they had sorted of their feelings.

The two in the corner had not moved from the spot where Furihata had last saw them. Mitobe had his back pressed to the wall with a rather blank expression and Koganei was curled up in his lap like a cat, which was rather adorable. The two of them had never officially announced their relationship, but they didn’t try to hide it either. It seemed like Koganei was the only one who could ever truly understand Mitobe and it was amazing to see Mitobe cheer Koganei up with just a look. They were truly inspiring.

Midorima and Takao had also fallen asleep on the wooden floor, but they seemed to be comfortable. They both were on their sides, Takao’s back pressing into Midorima’s chest. Midorima had his arms locked around Takao’s waist as they spooned, with a rather smug look on his face. Although Midorima seemed to be annoyed by Takao and his antics; he seemed rather satisfied as he held the boy, as if he was saying that Takao was his and his alone. Takao had cuddled right up to Midorima, happy with the affection he was giving him. Furihata had not been particularly shocked when Midorima had drunkenly revealed that they had been dating secretly. The two of them were inseparable and Furihata was happy for them.

On the other end of the couch were Momoi and Riko. They lay side by side with Riko’s head resting on Momoi’s shoulder and their fingers intertwined. Furihata was surprised to see the two of them cuddled up as well because they had seemed like the only sober ones there. Then he realized that they probably got drunk along with everyone else while Furihata had been rather… occupied with Akashi. He had thought that the two of them seemed more like rivals, but stuck together purely to spend time with another female. Now Furihata realized that they had actually became good friends, maybe even something more.

Furihata spied his phone on the table and went to retrieve it. He was a nice person, but there were way too many opportunities for blackmail and it would be a crime for him not to take pictures. As he went around taking pictures he realized that Murasakibara and Himuro were missing. Actually they had taken off before Akashi and himself. From what Furihata remembered Himuro had been practically throwing himself at his boyfriend and apparently when he drank Murasakibara became rather motivated to do something, Himuro specifically. Furihata’s thoughts were interrupted when Himuro came down the stairs with a slight limp. He looked as gorgeous as ever, the guy probably rolled out of bed looking perfect.

“Oh hey Furi, didn’t know you were up yet.” He walked over to him and as he neared Furihata could see bites and bruises all along his exposed neck, he assumed more were hidden underneath his shirt as well. Well he should have figured that he would have some marks considering how Himuro was acting last night. 

“Yeah I just wanted to make sure everyone had gotten home safe. Although I’m actually relieved everyone stayed over.” 

“I agree none of us were sober enough to drive,” Himuro laughed and Furihata laughed with him. He had rather limited interactions with Himuro, but he seemed to be a pretty good guy. Why he was dating Murasakibara was never something he would ever completely understand, but it was easy to see how much he cared for Murasakibara. It seemed like he took care of Himuro quite well, considering how he handled him while drunk. 

“Say Furi, did you have fun with Akashi last night.” Himuro grinned at him. Furihata’s eyes widened in surprise and his face turned red as he tried to stutter out a response. Maybe he wasn’t that nice of a guy after all. 

“You have a ton of hickeys on your neck,” Himuro supplied helpfully. Furihata slapped his hands to the back of his neck. He hadn’t bothered to check his appearance because he figured no one would be awake. Himuro waved off his stuttered response.

“I’m just messing with you. As you can see I can’t really speak because I have quite a few of my own.” He turned and started to walk towards the kitchen. “Well my boyfriend needs his snacks, so please excuse me.” Furihata nodded as he disappeared into the hallway.

Furihata turned his gaze back on to his friends. They certainly were a weird bunch, but he couldn’t imagine his life without them. As he pondered his crazy life, he felt arms wrap around his middle and he leaned back into the embrace. 

“Hello Kouki, how are you feeling this morning?” 

“I’m doing alright a little sore though,” Furihata blushed as he turned to face Akashi. The boy in return gave him an amused smile. 

“How are you doing? I mean you did have quite a lot to drink.” It wasn’t often Furihata got the chance to tease Akashi, and this was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up.

“Don’t remind me,” Akashi groaned, “my head is killing me.” His tired eyes settled on Furihata’s smug grin. 

“Don’t you give me that look. If I remember correctly you also acted rather out of character after you drank enough. You’re a needy drunk, but I know for a fact that I satisfied you last night.” Akashi began to smirk as he watched Furihata’s face begin to turn color until he resembled a tomato. Furihata gave an embarrassed cough. 

“Well I won’t deny that statement so you win.”

“Whatever do you mean Kouki?” Akashi asked, feigning innocence.

“Your pride is damaged because of the way you acted last night and now you are trying to make yourself feel better by embarrassing me. It was a game and of course you won.” Furihata stated simply. Akashi raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“I’ve spent quite a lot of time with you. I know how you are. I mean I am your boyfriend after all.” Furihata continued with a smile. Akashi laughed at his response and he remembered why he loved the boy in front of him.

“I’m so glad I met you.” Akashi stated, he deeply looked into Furihata’s eyes. The boy was surprised for a moment, but then a wide grin stretched across his face. 

“Aww Sei!” He wrapped his arms around him and held on to him tightly. Akashi held the boy close and pet his head contently. They stood their together in each other’s arms, watching over their sleepy friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad I can finally contribute to the KNB fandom. I decided it would be fun to wtite a drunk fic and I was bored over Spring Break so this happened. I did my best to keep everyone in character or at least in character while they’re drunk according to the fandom. Although Himuro reminds me off Suga from Haikyuu!! because fandom Suga is really kinky so that’s why he might have seemed a little much. Please excuse my grammar mistakes I edited it myself.


End file.
